


Fluffy horror

by Ellstra



Series: Huxloween [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo is excited about halloween clothing. Hux is not. Kylo comes up with an interesting deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end in smut but it turned into fluff instead.  
> For the prompt "Halloween fashion" for huxloween.

“Ren, this is ridiculous.”

“It's Halloween, Hux. Bones and bats and pumpkins lose their cheesiness for just a month in the year and we have to take the opportunity.”

“They're not any less cheesy just because it's October.”

“You liked pumpkin spice latte!”

“Yes,” Hux agreed unwillingly, “but I did not know what it tastes like. I can see that this sweater is horrendous.”

“Look,” Ren sighed, exasperated, “let’s see it as a challenge. The less you whine about this, the more pieces you can take off in the evening.”

Hux pursed his lips and frowned. Of course Ren would do that. He knew him way too well. Hux could never back away from a challenge, especially not one with such an appealing outcome. 

“And if I do whine?” 

“Then you stay dressed - in this  _ atrocious _ sweater - and I get off. You don’t.”

“That makes no sense,” Hux mutters, “I can get off fully clothed.”

“Or can you?”

“Fuck off. I’m not wearing this thing.”

“Oh quite the contrary, my dear friend,” Kylo purred and put his index finger on Hux’s chin, “you’re doing just that. And you’re going to be happy about it.”

Hux wanted to protest but Kylo’s finger trailed down his neck, over his Adam’s apple, and between the two ends of his shirt. It found the slight hollow above Hux’s sternum and pressed. 

“I’ll do just that,” Hux said, “and I’ll be happy about it.” 

“See? Now come on, we’ll be late for school.”

Hux always drove while Kylo stared out of the window. At everything. People, cars, dogs, leaves. He had offered to drive but Hux only needed one experience with his boyfriend’s driving to never sit into a car with Kylo behind the wheel. Kylo was content with it and Hux was nearly convinced Kylo almost hit that tree on purpose. Hux didn’t mind driving; he didn’t enjoy it and he never felt any desire to drive with a stick-shift, but he didn’t mind. Being Kylo’s personal chauffeur felt a lot less annoying than he thought it would. He never told Kylo that but he supposed Kylo knew anyway, the smug bastard. He seemed to know Hux’s emotions better than Hux knew them himself.

Kylo kissed Hux goodbye when he left the car in front of his own school, throwing his backpack over just one shoulder (he never wore it on both shoulders. It frustrated Hux like crazy.) and blowing Hux another kiss before turning around. Hux shook his head but a small smile creeped onto his lips either way. Then he looked at the bright orange sweater he was wearing and it turned into a frown. 

…

When Hux came back to his flat, he immediately noticed signs of Kylo’s presence in it. There was a pair of big, dirty converse that Kylo for some reason always shed off the moment he got inside. Hux wondered if Kylo even owned a different pair of shoes. He’d certainly never seen one. He hung his coat on the hanger, took off his scarf and walked into his kitchen. 

Kylo was always in the kitchen. He didn’t get the job in a coffeeshop just because he needed money as well as time to study like Hux did. He genuinely enjoyed preparing food or drinks for people. Hux thought it was just him, that Kylo wanted to show off and impress him but then one of Hux’s friends came over unexpectedly and Kylo prepared a three-course dinner for her. Hux was pissed at her and then at himself for caring so much about losing his privilege. 

Kylo was crouched over a pan and humming something to himself. Hux smiled and tiptoed to his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“What are you cooking?” he asked against the skin on Kylo’s neck. 

“Just some sauce to go with the noodles,” Kylo nodded towards the sink at a pot of steaming noodles.

“Smells awesome.”

Kylo smiled but didn’t respond. Hux knew Kylo thrived on praise, especially for his cooking skills, and made sure to compliment it whenever he could. Fortunately he didn’t have to lie about it which made things easier. 

“How was school?” Kylo asked when Hux let go of him to wash his hands.

“Interesting.”

“That’s specific.”

“Every time I talk about school you fall asleep or fake an illness.”

“I thought I had appendicitis! You know you should never underestimate appendicitis.”

“Right,” Hux sighed, “how was your school?”

Kylo started talking about an anatomy class, about a football training and about a dozen other things Hux would have never anticipated to care for before he started dating Kylo. Ren put two plates with food on the table while still talking and sat down opposite from Hux. 

“It’s really good,” Hux said a moment later, “is there a particular story behind this recipe?”

Kylo always said he didn’t cook meals; he cooked poetry, or moods or love letters. Hux had thought it pretentious at first but quickly found it endearing.

“You look particularly delicious today,” Kylo hummed in his deep voice and leaned forward, “and I feel like lighting you on fire.”

“I hope this sweater will burn first.”

“You kill the mood every time, Hux, every time.”

“I just really don’t like it.”

“You just really don’t like fun.”

“I do!” Hux protested, “you agree sex is fun, right?”

“Okay, fine. Whatever.”

“When comes the part when you rip it off of me?” Hux asked, stretching his neck as he leant closer to Kylo too. 

“Eat your food. Then we can talk about it.”

“Talk,” Hux scoffed. 

“I’m not having sex with you the moment I’ve stopped eating.”

“Charming.”

“Sometimes I feel like you only want to exploit my stamina.”

“Oh!” Hux gasped in faked surprise, “you caught me now.”

Kylo grinned and pointed his fork at Hux’s plate. 

“You know, if you didn’t eat so slowly, you could have been sitting on my lap by now.”

Hux lifted his feet and settled them in Kylo’s lap in response. 


End file.
